


Thirsty

by toryaki



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Gay, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rutting, for keeps, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toryaki/pseuds/toryaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You talk in your sleep."</p><p>I saw sensei-bot's super nice genosai art and had to write a fic based on it. ((I put a link to it in the author's notes.)) basically this is just a fun excuse for me to write smutty wireplay. ✌️please enjoy :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

 

Saitama considered himself a man who was very sure of most aspects in his life. He said what he thought, and he meant what he said. He was a hero for fun, he fought the bad guys. He loved the simple things. Saitama was wholly sure in every decision he made, short and sweet.

This was less true, however, when it came to his roommate and self-assigned desciple, Genos. When they met, Saitama was sure that he didn't want a disciple or anything of the sort. Though he was still sure now that he didn't deserve one, he wasn't so sure that he would have the heart to send the cyborg away. He was a good partner, a good learner, and a good cook. He made things fun where they used to be mundane, and was genuinely interested in all of the things Saitama did and said. Yes, Saitama was a very sure man--but not about the cyborg sleeping beside him.

The two of them had spent their day the way they spend most; wandering cities, listening for distress calls, saving people, grocery shopping. Saitama found that living in such constant, close proximity to Genos for so long had dropped them into a familiar sort of routine. Genos was always there, always helping Saitama without asking, and he had fallen into the expectation that Genos would always be there.

Saitama turned over on his futon, facing the blond-haired cyborg to his left. The snow that night had forced them to close up the house entirely, making him grateful for his roommate's inherent robot-ness. He eyed the gentle glow of the slits on Genos' chest plates and joints, emitting a faint heat that radiated throughout the room. His nose flared gently, imitating human breath. He is human, in his own way, Saitama thought. It was easy to forget about the human parts of his disciple when the non-human ones were so striking. Saitama considered this, searching Genos' sleeping face.

Saitama took inventory of the human things. Face. Strong jaw, ears, sharp nose. He could laugh, Saitama remembered. Saitama was hit abruptly with a memory of Genos with his hands hiding his mouth, cheeks glowing a faint pink, shaking with laughter. Saitama remembered the blond's heavy eyelashes, skirting across the hollows of his eyes; he remembered his soft, pale lips. Saitama felt his heart speed up involuntarily, and felt a vague warmth come to his face. He wasn't sure why, but he felt empty in a way.

Saitama squinted at Genos' sleeping face, still staring. He had done plenty of dangerous things in his life. He had faced countless beasts, villains, corrupt criminals. He was nervous then, in the beginning. Even so, he had never felt the way that he felt when Genos laughed. Or when Genos' face lit up with curiosity, or when he brushed his hand while they walked. It was a funny, shaky feeling that Saitama couldn't quite place. He wondered if this was how all friendships were, if he was overthinking it. But he wasn't sure, and that was the problem.

He tried to shake the feeling, shimmying out from beneath the blankets of his warm bed. He felt the cold hit him immediately. He felt restless and hollow, his face still tinted a quiet pink. He stood up, wandering over to the kitchen. He heard Genos shift in his own bed, and then tried to be even more silent. Cyborgs are light sleepers. Saitama smiled quietly to himself. He thought to himself, leaning against the fridge. What is this feeling? He brought his hand up, rubbing his furrowed brow. Am I sick? Am I hungry? He felt warm, despite the intense chill that ran through his bones.

He ran the tap, getting a glass of water and sipping it. He hadn't realized how dry his mouth had gotten. He smiled to himself, feeling slightly less lost. He was just thirsty, he thought. He kept drinking, hoping it would also suppress the heat in his cheeks and the uneasiness plaguing his stomach. He knew it was hopeless when he heard Genos from his futon start speaking.

Saitama was startled at first, and felt guilty for having woken Genos up. He only felt guilty very briefly, however, when the blond man continued.

"S-Saitama sensei," he groaned. He sounded desperate and exhausted, as if he were being pinned down. He shuffled around in his bed, letting out a moan and strangled, pleading noises.

Saitama registered that he was probably holding too tightly onto the cup in his hand, hearing pieces of it hit the floor and feeling the slight trickle of water down his wrist. Saitama's face was as bright as Genos' heat vents, and he felt warmth flood through his limbs. His pants were a little tighter than they should have been. He stared at the cup, and heard Genos speaking again, but different this time.

"Sensei?" He asked, voice much clearer and less heavy than it had been moments ago. Saitama eyed the remnants of the cup, bending down to pick up the ceramic mess. He focused on it, trying to speak.

"Sorry, Genos," he mumbled. He set the remnants of the cup in the sink, shuffling back over towards the futons. "I just got a little thirsty. I didn't mean to--" he eyed Genos, hair disheveled, eyes glowing yellow and cheeks glowing red. His heat vents were still on, letting out minuscule puffs of steam, leaving a damp sheen over parts of his face. The sheets were bunched up around his thighs, chest armor exposed. Cute. Saitama swallowed hard. "Wake you." He finished. Genos stared at the floor for a moment, the two of them stuck in place. He shifted his gaze to Saitama, and spoke.

"If you were thirsty you could have just woken me." He said, unflinching. Saitama felt the heat wave through him again, goosebumps forming on the back of his neck. He was apparently thirstier than he thought. He rubbed his neck, remembering how to walk, and started back over to his bed. He had trouble looking at Genos, but he couldn't focus on anything else either. Genos continued. "I would have been happy to get you water, or lemonade, or cold tea or--" He was cut off by a sudden laugh from Saitama. Genos' brow furrowed, face still glowing. "Sensei? Is that funny?" Saitama was a strange combination of disappointed and relieved.

"A little bit, Genos," he remarked. He debated on what to say to him. He thought about lying, but before he could, the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I thought you were offering me sexual favors or something. You need to be more careful with your wording." Saitama blushed again at that thought, laid down and yanked his covers over himself, so that he was deliberately facing away from Genos. Saitama heard Genos shift beside him, and assumed he had also laid down.

"Of course I would never offer to do illicit things with Sensei," Genos spoke, fully awake now. "Sensei likes only women." His voice wavered-glitched?-and he chuckled. Saitama felt his heart in his throat, but didn't move. He considered not saying anything, but again the words fell out.

"I like you, Genos." His throat went dry again, and his stomach was about ready to crawl out through his mouth. "More than most women, that's for sure." Saitama considered that he should probably shut up now. He heard Genos shift again, quickly this time, and suddenly he had pulled Saitama up into a sitting position, facing him. His hands rested lightly on his lap, while his face casted light reflections off his chest and shoulders. He stared directly at Saitama, brow furrowed and pouting.

"Explain," he said. "Please, Sensei." Saitama stared at him, nervous and unsure. He dipped his head, rubbing his temples and let out a huff of air.

"I don't know if I can." Saitama avoided his gaze and stared at the wall beside him. There was a pause, Saitama balled his hands into fists on his lap. He jumped when he felt cool, smooth hands cup both sides of his face and guide it forward. Genos stared directly into his eyes, far too close. Saitama felt his heart stop and wondered vaguely how breathing worked.

"Please, Sensei," Genos repeated, hands locked into place. Saitama looked over his face with careful consideration.

He stopped thinking.

He gripped Genos' wrists firmly and leaned forward, connecting his mouth with the blond's. Genos froze, hands held out of the way. Saitama's lips brushed against his bottom lip as the man had begun to pull away, and Genos tipped his head forward to meet the other man's again. Saitama let go of Genos' wrists, and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. They pressed up against each other, Saitama pushing back on Genos so that he sat beneath him. Saitama tested the waters, dragged his tongue gently along Genos' bottom lip. Genos let out a shaky sigh and gripped Saitama's shirt, and it sent alarm bells through his head. He pulled away, propped up with his arms pressed up on the wall on either side of Genos' shoulders. He felt heat seeping through every part of his body, and stared wide eyed at Genos.

"Sorry," he said as he quickly pulled back. The blond man was pressed up against the wall, face a bright tomato red and hair stuck up in places. His mouth hung open, slightly pink. So cute. He blinked slowly, coming back to his senses.

"Sensei likes... me?" He asked. He squinted at Saitama, confused.

"Yes." He said. His face screwed up as he started to explain. "I mean. I think so. I thought that you were just a very good friend who laughed at my jokes and thought I was cool but now when I look at you I feel something weird." He looked out the window, quirked his mouth to one side. "It's like I have to throw up when I see you smile." He shifted his gaze back to Genos, who was staring intently, face blank. Saitama swallowed. "I-in a good way, I mean."

"Hm." Genos leaned forward swiftly, his nose ghosting close to Saitama's. Saitama felt his heart stop again. "I think Sensei is thirsty after all," he whispered close to the other man's mouth. Saitama shivered and felt the goosebumps come back with a vengeance. Genos chuckled low and dark, and that threw Saitama over his limit.

He closed the gap between them and picked up Genos, pulling the blonde to lay beneath him on the futon. The cyborg let out a huff when his back hit the mattress, followed by a sharp gasp when Saitama straddled him and stooped down to connect their mouths again. || Saitama cut off a groan when his hips rubbed against Genos'. Genos was breathing heavy, and he shut his eyes and opened his mouth wide at the contact. Saitama thought to himself that this was going very quickly, and also that he didn't actually know how Genos' bottom half worked.

"Genos," he breathed, "I don't know--" Genos cut him off, grabbed his wrist and set it on the warm metal of his chest. He guided Saitama's hand downwards, between his chest plate and the center bulk of his torso. Saitama saw three sets of wires laced neatly within Genos, shallow enough for easy access but deep enough for Saitama to be reasonably concerned. He looked up at Genos hesitantly, not sure how to continue. The blond's eyes were half lidded, mouth bright pink and slack. He held Saitama's hand in place, voice hoarse as he spoke.

"The red ones," he said. Saitama felt his dick strain against his pants again and decided that he needed to make this work. The three sets of wires were all red, slanting inwards toward Genos' core. Genos watched him carefully as he slipped a finger through and stroked gently along one of the wires. He saw Genos twitch and hesitated before trying again, using the side of his finger to pet along the side of one of the bundles. Genos tilted his head back and groaned, and it shot fire into Saitama's veins. "Good," Genos breathed. Saitama leaned in and kissed him again, stroking along the wires lightly. Genos breathed heavily, vents letting off steam as he gripped the back of Saitama's neck possessively.

Saitama pulled back to breathe, yanking his shirt over his head. He glanced down at Genos, glowing and mechanical. He dragged his hands slowly down Genos' torso, dipping his fingers to brush the wires on the way down. He heard Genos stifle a moan. Genos reached up towards Saitama again, raking his hands down his neck and the front of his chest. He paused at the belt of Saitama's pajama bottoms, glancing up to make eye contact. Saitama was trying to keep himself together, eyes lidded and face flushed. He was a little embarrassed. Genos had hardly touched him and he was already flirting with the edge. He had this much effect on him and he wasn't even a human. Except that he was, Saitama thought, as Genos slipped his pajama pants down his hips, watching the man above him, his pupils blown wide.

Genos reached down, sliding his hands down Saitama's stomach, grazing his dick. Saitama had to bite back a moan, hunching over into a kiss tongue-first. Genos set his hand under Saitama's dick, pressing upwards and making Saitama gasp. Genos rolled his hips under Saitama, trying to keep himself under control. Saitama realized that his hips could feel, there was something there, there had to be. He pulled back suddenly, gripping Genos' waistband. The cyborg breathed in sharply, hands falling to his sides.

"Can I?" Saitama asked.

"I don't have anything you can..." Genos paused, blushing deeper. "Use." He placed a hand over his eyes, steam puffing out from his collar. "I'm not human." He bit his lip, mumbling. "I'm sorry." Saitama's brow furrowed and he leaned down, moving Genos' hand and kissing him. He held his face in his hands, feeling something wet and warm roll down his thumb. Genos moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Saitama. Saitama pulled away, and wiped the oil from Genos' eyes.

"You're as human as I am." Saitama said. He grinned, reaching down to rub at a wire. Genos groaned, eyes closing. He stroked down the sides of Genos' torso. "And Genos," he said, hands waiting at the waist of his pants again. "I'm not looking to use you."

Genos brought Saitama down into a kiss, guiding his hand beneath the belt of his pants. A curved piece of metal raised itself and slid out of the way, and Genos slid Saitama's hand to the space, fingers intertwined. Saitama sat up again, pulling Genos' pants and his own down off of their ankles. He looked curiously on at Genos, his body whirring and still letting off little puffs of steam. Genos grabbed him by the back of his thighs, pulling Saitama closer. Saitama gazed down quickly at the newly opened patch of wires, and then back up at Genos.

"Red." Saitama said. His body was begging to be touched, his dick aching. Genos nodded to answer the question. It occurred to Saitama to ask. "Moisture sensitive?" Genos understood immediately and it brought a renewed blush to his face.

"Yes," he said quietly. Saitama stared down at Genos, whose eyes were averted in embarrassment. Genos wiggled beneath his gaze, scratching softly at Saitama's thighs. He cleared his throat, toes curling. "Sensei," He said, finally making eye contact. "Saitama. Please," he breathed. Saitama felt a rush go through his entire body and bent low over Genos.

Saitama reached down between Genos' legs, testing the wires. They were all red in this area, purposefully. He didn't have much time to wonder about the mechanics, though; the second he dragged one finger gently across the length of a wire bundle, Genos moaned, scratching down Saitama's back. He felt a surge of heat rush through him and tried the same thing with two of his fingers, then three, wiggling them as if he were playing the piano. Genos opened his mouth wide, gasping for air. He fumbled around under Saitama, reaching for his dick. Saitama jerked into the touch, steadying himself with his free hand.

"Ah, Genos," he choked out, hunched over the blond. Genos ran his thumb over the tip of Saitama's dick, sliding precum around the head and down the base. He moaned and tightened his grip on the bedsheets below him, trying to keep himself from unraveling. Genos tipped his hips upwards, forcing Saitama to press his dick against the wires, now slick with sweat and steam and precum.

"Aah!" Genos reached around Saitama's shoulders, holding him close. "Saitama, please," he said, rutting shallowly up against Saitama. Saitama was losing his mind, he felt the whir of Genos throughout his entire body, begging him to move. He leaned down to kiss Genos, thrusting his hips up against the man below him. The blond shouted, fingers digging into any part of Saitama that he could get ahold of. Genos rutted up in time with Saitama, breathing in between his name and moans and sharp, short gasps. Saitama felt a wire bundle rub up against him and ran with that, thrusting hard and fast. Genos was making beautiful, loud noises, and Saitama was grateful that he lived in a ghost town- he didn't want anyone else to hear it. He wanted Genos to himself.

Genos reached around to Saitama's ass for more leverage, fingers humming with the low vibration of his excitement. Saitama gasped and twitched, nearly coming from the feeling. Genos caught onto that and slid his fingers gently down the cleft of Saitama's ass, the both of them still rocking up against one another.

"Ngh, Genos," Saitama threw his head back, reaching blindly at Genos' chest. "That's too good," he groaned. Genos' rhythm started fluctuating, and Saitama could feel his thrusts getting deeper and harder. He leaned into a kiss, sucking on Genos' tongue and eliciting a particularly loud moan from him. His thrusts were fast now, mechanical and rough. Saitama was grateful, and met the pace with ease. "Genos, I'm-" Genos cut him off.

"Me tt-too," he breathed. His voice was glitching in funny places, and it only made Saitama more turned on. Saitama slipped his fingers through Genos' hair, kissing him hard. Genos brought his finger to Saitama's entrance, pressing gently between his cheeks. He moaned into Genos' mouth, thrusting hard against him. Genos' voice got louder, pulling away from the kiss as he stuttered, joints squeaking against the force of their combined strength. "Nggh, Saitama, don't st-top," he nearly shouted, voice glitching. "I'm--!"

Genos' movements became sharp and he dug his finger into Saitama, gripping his side with his free hand. Saitama looked up at Genos, whirring and gasping and glowing and creaking. He let himself fall over the edge, orgasm rolling through him as he watched Genos come. Hot white hit against wet metal as they slowed to a stop. Genos removed his hands and Saitama collapsed on top of him, steam rising from his chest. They were both breathing heavy, hands splayed out. Saitama took a minute to collect himself. He eventually moved when he heard a small beeping coming from below him. He rolled over and looked at Genos. A small light was flashing red near his right shoulder and he was still vibrating, gripping tight to the sheets. Saitama was very concerned. What happened? Did he break Genos?

"Genos, you're beeping. What is that? Are you alright?" He touched his face gently, as if he were checking his temperature. Genos tilted his head towards Saitama, kissing his hand, face flushed. He took in a shaky breath.

"Still coming. S-sensei," He said. Saitama raised his eyebrows, blushing. "Mmm. Strong hardware. So good." Genos took Saitama's hand in his own and slipped his fingers into his mouth, moaning and sucking around them. He looked up at Saitama, hips rutting shallowly. Even after all it had just endured, Saitama's dick was waking up again. He tried to ignore it and focused on Genos, on watching him and helping him finish. He took his fingers out of Genos' mouth, a tired moan escaping him.

Saitama reached between his legs and curved the fingers around the back of a bundle of wires. Genos put his hands through his hair and pushed into the touch. Saitama stroked up gently, squeezing the bundle with hooked fingers. Genos swung his legs over Saitama's shoulders, grasping at the sheets. "Saitama-!" Genos gasped. Saitama was already hard again but still sensitive, so he tried to ignore it and ducked his head down to lick at the front of the wires where his fingers were curved around the back. Genos let out a sob as Saitama began to slide up and down the wires in a fluid motion. the beeping sped up, and finally let out one long beep, which Saitama hardly heard over Genos' garbled, glitched shout.

Saitama unwrapped himself from Genos, coming up for a soft, closed mouth kiss. Genos laid there, hatches closing and steaming clean and dry. Saitama slipped his pajama pants back on and laid next to him, reaching for his hand. They laid there staring at the ceiling for a few moments, listening to each other breathe and Genos reset himself. Saitama broke the silence.

"I heard you dreaming. You talk in your sleep." He said, playing with Genos' hand. Genos let out a puff of air through his noise. Saitama grinned. "Was I better in the dream or in real life?" Genos sighed.

"Sensei was much better in real life." He said, turning his head to face Saitama. "But in my dream I was human. So I made you happier, Sensei." Saitama looked at Genos. He considered for a moment how he might feel if Genos were human. He considered how he felt about being with other humans that weren't Genos. He pursed his lips.

"Genos, you are more human than anyone I know." He quirked a smile. "I think I love every part of you. The human ones and the ones that are more." He paused, holding up his hand. "Shiny." Genos raised his eyebrows, silent. Saitama planted a kiss on Genos' hand, setting it between them again. He went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I love you too, Saitama Sensei." Genos squeezed his hand gently. Saitama felt his face heat up and something in him light up. He cleared his throat and shifted over, pressing his body against Genos. He pressed a kiss to the chilled metal of his shoulder.

"You know you can stop calling me Sensei?" He said, watching Genos crack a smile.

"Yes, Sensei."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! The lovely art that inspired this fic can be found here:
> 
> http://sensei-bot.tumblr.com/post/137916787819/youre-thirsty-alright-ʖ
> 
> also check out their other stuff bc it's so rad. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought -v-


End file.
